


Operation: Saga

by FrenchScreaming



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idols, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchScreaming/pseuds/FrenchScreaming
Summary: Five zombie idols and one zombie dog team up to get their equally dead and romantically hopeless friends together. Things fall apart before they even begin.





	1. Even though we’re completely dead and our hearts don’t really beat it’s time to get two beating in synch again!

“Saki, why did you call me, Yugiri, Lily, Tae and Romero into the the creepy dungeon briefing room Kotaro has for some reason?” Sakura was the first to speak up for the group as they settled in. 

“Thank you for the quick exposition egghead, I’ll jump right to it!” Saki grinned, “So basically-”  
“Question!” Lily raised her hand as she interrupted.

“Erg, What is it shrimpy?”

“Why  _ does  _ Kotaro have this nice mansion, only for the basement to look like a dungeon?”

“Well-”

“I mean with how nice everything else looks, you’d think he would renovate the basement?” Lily continued, ignoring Saki much to her dismay.

“You bring up a good point Lily, the manner of contrast within this manor is most peculiar” Yugiri jumped in. Sakura could see Saki’s patience running thin.

“Well if you let-”

“And what about Romero, is he the ultimate show dog or something? Is that why Kotaro revived him as well?” 

“Hrrg, grrh rhg.” Tae chimed in.

“Oh your right Tae, where Ai and Junko in all of this? Ai loves to nitpick Kotaro and Junko likes hanging around Ai-”

“That’s exactly why we’re here shrimpy!” Saki snapped, slamming her hand against the chalkboard. Only for it to spin down and hit her head with an audible thunk and throw it backwards off her body.

“Ah great! Now look what I did!?” She groaned. Sighing and moving to help her Sakura paused at what was written on the chalkboard. In what was easily recognizable as Saki’s handwriting was ‘Operation: even though we’re completely dead and our hearts don’t really beat it’s time to get two beating in synch again!’ along with a few hearts and a crude drawing of...Well Sakura couldn’t tell but she assumed the blobs were supposed to be some of them?

“Anyway!” Saki said, finding her head herself “I think it’s totally obvious what I called you here for now, right?”  
“Literature lessons?” Yugiri suggested

“No!”

“Art lessons?” This one was Lily

“No again!”

“...help shortening your sentences?” Sakra guessed

“I don’t need help with how I write!”

“Oh, oh! Is this your roundabout plan to ask out Sakura?” Lily jumped back in

“Wha-No! No, no, no! Mega super wrong I’ll just explain it myself!” Saki yelled defensively before turning to the board and pointing at the blobs   
“Ai and Junko are totally in love and they’re so bad at romance it’s up to us as their friends to help them!” There was a pause. Lily raised her hand again

“Yes shrimpy?”

“It’s still Lily, and are those green houses supposed to be Ai and Junko?”

“Houses? I took the art for a bog…is that a new style of artistry?” Yugiri hummed curiously.

“No! Tamagotchi you totally see that my awesome art skills have made practically photocopies of the two nerds right?”

“...I thought they were two trash bags, torn open.” Sakura admitted weakly. Throwing her hands in defeat Saki rushed over to Tae and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Tae, you see what I meant right? I have skills don’t I?”

“...hurg?” 

“Thank you!” Saki weeped “Your my only friend in this cruel undead idol world.” If Sakura was honest she would admit that a pang of jealousy went through her heart just then. 

“I-It still looks good Saki! You have real potential!”

“Aw shucks, thanks egghead!” Saki go tall bashful, letting go of Tae and giving a big grin. Another pause broke out before it was once more broken by Lily  
“So...why are we meddling with Ai and Junko’s love life which may or may not exist?”

“Heh? Are you blind shrimpy!” “Lily.” “Those two have been giving each other the ‘eyes’ ever since that one show and they’re so hopeless they’d never get together without some help, our help.” She winks.

“This seems like a disastrous idea that will hold many consequences and lead to many situations that could be prevented if we didn’t do this.” Lily said evenly, “So obviously I’m in!” She cheered, jumping up and down a bit. 

“Hell yeah! Shrimpy’s in! How bout you ‘Giri?”

“Well I suppose I could lend my services, whenever applicable-”

“Just say yes, thank though! Sakura? Egghead? Tamagotchi girl?” Saki shot her some finger guns. Letting her shoulder slump because she could already feel this going downhill, she couldn’t turn down Saki. 

“I’m in!” She smiled.

“Alright!” Saki turned to Tae, “Tae? My girl? We in this together?”

“Yhrg...greh!” Tae shot both her arms up, groaning with approval.

“My girl! We’re totally in this!” Saki cheered, looping an arms around Tae’s neck. It was only Monday and Sakura could already feel not one, but two disastrous love life’s about to crash full force before they even took off. And she was apart of one. One which she could probably avoid awkward moments if she just talked to Saki. 

She wouldn’t she was going to let this jealousy stew, compulsively help Junko and Ai’s relationship, and binge eat her problems away before anything else.

She must’ve been spaced out because the next thing Sakura knew was how cold the floor was, especially when a zombie falls on it because a dog suddenly ran off with your leg. 

“Romero!” Lily cried out as she chased the dog for Sakura’s leg. Yugiri took the time to help Sakura as both Tae and Saki joined Lily’s chase of the hound. 

“Yugiri, please be honest with me...how badly is this going to go?”

“Well if I were to guess, I would assume somewhere between ‘On fire garbage can’ and ‘Kotaro’s attempted karaoke night’.” 

“Oh that wasn’t so bad-”

“The third one, when the ceiling caving in.”

“...th...that bad huh?” Sakura shuddered at not only the memory but the thought of this intervention matching it in calamity. Oh who was she kidding, this was destined to be an absolute blunder the second Saki had asked them to come into the basement for ‘something kinda like just dance but also has nothing to do with just dance at all.’ 

She hoped she could at least get her leg back before they started.


	2. Love Song?

“Alright! Let’s get this plan going!” Saki cheered. She was unusually energetic about this, but who could blame her? 

“Shh! If they find us our cover will one hundred percent be blown!” Lily could, and would blame her.

“Ah can it shrimpy, they’ll be so wrapped up in each other they won’t even notice us!” Saki grinned, crossing her arms over her chest and exuding confidence. 

“Our disguises aren’t exactly...amazing.” Sakura said. She gestured to what they were all wearing, that being their usual attire with leaves taped on every now and then. It was patchy at best.

“...Well, don’t blame me, Tae’s the one who didn’t get enough leaves.” Saki pointed at Tae, who also pointed at herself in confusion.

“Ugh, these things are so dumb! I’m taking them off” Lily complained, “If we’re gonna stalk our friends, I wanna at least be the cutest one out of us while we do it.” 

“Do whatever you need to, shrimpy,” Saki quickly brushed her off, crouched back down in the bushes they were hiding in, and lifted a pair of binoculars to her eyes. 

“They’re still not here…” she mumbled. Saki dropped her binoculars and grunted as she sat down, crossing her legs.

“This is so boring!”

“Well, this was your idea though…” Sakura said meekly. Saki huffed and turned away from her. 

“If I may ask, since I appear to have missed something, what are we doing in these bushes?” Yugiri finally spoke up, gaining Saki’s attention.

“Huh? Didn’t ya hear nothing when I said it?”

“Saki, you only explained your plan to me and then said ‘grab everyone else and let’s go!’.” 

“What?! Not true, egghead. I also told Tae, hah!” Saki grinned with with her usual confidence. Sighing and putting her head back in her hands, Sakura sat down next to her. 

“Shouldn’t you tell them still?”

“Ugh, I never like repeating myself…fine, but only because your asking!”

“Yay!” Sakura’s amusement was turning Saki’s cheeks red, she hoped it didn’t show through the makeup. Rolling her neck, Saki ran through her plan in her head before explaining it

“Alright so, what we’re doing is a classic bait n’ switch.” she watched her friends expression turn curious. 

“I texted Ai saying we were meeting at this small family diner only a block away, the one we’re staking out right now.” Everyone nodded as they followed along. “Now, I also sent Junko the text, saying to both of them it was an emergency. So they’ll get here, sit down and have a romantic dinner together!” Saki grinned widely at her own self proclaimed genius plan. Lily raised her hand.

“Yeah shrimpy?”

“How are you going to convince them to stay?”

“...huh?”

“Won’t they just wanna leave if they realize you’re not there?”

The group now watched as Saki’s expression turned pale and stoic. The sudden realization of this one major hole in her plan coming to light 

“Wha-no nuh uh no way! They’ll totally stay long enough to order food, heh. They always do!”

“They?” Sakura spoke up, very curious.

“Yeah well, in my gang we had a few romances here and there and it was obviously my job to help them along.” Saki explained, “It worked...most of the time. Look, just trust me on this, I know what I’m doing!” She roared. No one in the group was fazed at the volume change after knowing Saki this long.

“Alright...we’ll have faith in you! For Junko and Ai.” Sakura smiled, her faith warmed Saki’s undead heart. In a totally not sappy but platonic way. Totally. 

“I have another question!”

“Yes shrimpy!”

“It’s Lily, and can we rename our group?”

“Huh? What’s wrong with the one I came up with?” Saki tilted her head in confusion, her title was perfectly fine wasn’t it?

“I can’t even remember the whole thing.” Lily admitted. Yugiri nodded in agreement and Sakura had that guilty look on her face that meant she thought the same but didn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. Saki did not like that look.

“Wha-fine! We can go with whatever you guys come up with.” she huffed. 

“How about...Lily and the four-”

“No.” Saki wasn’t doing that again, no matter how much Lily pouted, or how cute she looked when she did.

“Perhaps something along the lines of The Hidden Fang-”

“Original names, we are not doing that day one garbage again!” Saki grumbled, she really didn’t like repeating herself.

“Grhh.” 

“Expert suggestion Tae, once again you’ve astounded us all with your brilliance but I don’t think that will work.” Everyone nodded in agreement. Tae’s Legendary skills were beyond comprehension. Sakura looked curious for a second before speaking up.

“How about something discreet and simple like ‘Operation: love song’?” She smiled unsure, looking for any validation for her idea.

“I like it! It’s kinda cute!” Lily jumped on it.

“A subtle, yet alluring.” Yugiri added. There was no way Saki could disagree with that,

“Yeah, that works!” She raised her hand for a crisp high five. After a split second of confusion Sakura returned the gesture and together they made what Saki would describe as a pretty crisp high five. With everything going so well it felt like this whole operation would be a success!

“It’s quite the catching title I agree.” Tatsumi said. Saki, turned still grinning like a madwoman 

“Yeah ain’t i-SHADES!?” She scrambled back in shock while the other’s shared her sentiment, Lily even jumping into Sakura’s arms. Lucky. 

“Good morning zombies!” Tatsumi shouted in his usual exuberance.

“What are you doing here!?” Saki shouted back.

“Well well well, I walking Junko here because she was nervous about a get together when all of a sudden out of the corner of my eye I see five idols and a dog hiding in the bushes.” He flashed a grin, “What were you all thinking! Did all your heads detach and roll over here!? What’s actually going on here!!!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. Quickly getting up Saki slapped her hands over his face.

“Be quiet you idiot! We’re stalking Junko and Ai’s date!” Saki yelled back.

“S-Saki your being loud too…” Sakura pointed out much to Saki’s dismay. 

“Crud! Did they hear us-wait, they’re here and we didn’t even see them arrive we were so distracted!” Tatsumi pulled Saki’s hands away.

“I’ll say, I was plotting that entrance for a good two minutes. Amateurs.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “Wait. Date?” he whispers “Did you guys say a date!? Between Junko and Ai!? That’s what this is about!!!!???” 

“Shhhh!” Sakura hushed him before Saki could yell back again. 

“Yeesh, you guys are way to loud..” Lily complained. 

“But it seems he’s correct, both Ai and Junko are in the building…” Yugiri spoke up, everyone turned to see her staring at the restaurant. Following her eyes they spotted Ai and Junko talking at the entrance. Saki yanked Tatsumi over with the rest of them to get him out of plain view at least.

“Damn! How did we miss them?” She gritted.

“Greh, grr.”

“Whatya mean you saw them the entire time?

“Hgrr, grehh.”

“Oh yeah...damn, sorry we weren’t paying attention.” Saki didn’t actually know what Tae was saying but it would’ve been rude to admit it. 

“I can’t tell what they’re talking about.” Sakura huffed.

“Unfortunately my skill set does not include lip reading” Yugiri sighed as well, Saki gritted her teeth.

“Damn, we’ll never know what they’re talking about at this point.

  
  


“Saki texted you to?” Ai raised her brow as she questioned the other idol.

“Y-Yeah, it was kinda strange I guess? Really out of the blue, and modern phones are still kinda new to me so I wasn’t sure how to respond…” Junko admitted, holding out her phone so as to serve some kind evidence. “I had Tatsumi come just in case! He’s right…” turning around Junko’s hopes were dashed as the one time she hoped the manager was around he wasn’t. Ai shook her head

“Doesn’t matter I guess, he has a habit of slipping away when we actually need him and being around when we don’t.” She grumbled, irritation clear. 

“Ah...right.” 

“...Anyway, it doesn’t look like Saki’s even here. It might’ve just been a prank?”

“A prank? Do you really think Saki would do something like that? Just go around texting lies like to people?” Junko’s response made Ai do a double take, seeing her fail to hold back a snort made Ai giggle as well. 

 

“Laughing! They’re laughing! It’s going well one of them told a joke and they’re falling in love!” Saki exclaimed, nearly tumbling out of the bush as she pointed at the two of them. Sakura pulled her back before she could give away their position thankfully.

“Maybe they’re talking about you.” Lily mused.

“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean shrimpy?” Saki turned to Lily, ready to fight. 

“Saki don’t throw hands with the twelve year old.” Sakura mumbled, ready to hold her back. Saki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning back to the restaurant couple. 

“They still haven’t gone inside...damn I really wish we could hear what they were talking about this is driving me up a wall!” She complained, scratching her head.

“Hah! You fools! Buffoons! Only newbies would spy on their friends without the right equipment!” Tatsumi laughed all too loudly.

“Keep it down! And what’re you saying you have some fancy gadgets up your sleeve?” Sakura hissed. Tatsumi paused. After a full minute of everyone looking at him they realized he didn’t.

“...no.”

“Oh my god-”

“It’s not my fault I can’t get the super spy kids kit! You zombies have been eating my bank account like crazy! You think driving you guys everywhere is cheap? Not only that but I’ve had that thing on my wishlist for the past five years and Santa still hasn’t gotten me it! It’s not my fault!” Tatsumi raved, making wild motions with each exclamation.

“Oh my gosh, that’s so sad. Not even Santa?” Lily’s voice displayed actual sorrow and understanding. Tatsumi wiped a tear from under his shades before going on.

“Not even Santa...the cheating bastard! Every year he-”

“Shut up!” Saki, unable to contain her anger and concern Ai or Junko would her his mad ranting, got up and decked Tatsumi in the gut before Sakura could stop her.

“S-Saki what did you do?” 

“He was yelling so I made him shut up.” She answered smoothly, looking down at the grown man holding his stomach in pain.

“G-good problem solving skills Saki...Gold star.” Tatsumi wheezed, giving a shaky thumbs up.

“See, he’s fine.” Saki smiled a reassuring grin towards Sakura, who didn’t look too pleased.

“Fine...let’s just get back to watching Junko and Ai-”

“They left.”

“...huh.” Sakura’s confusion was directed at Yugiri. Who was the only one still focused on the restaurant. Quickly everyone rushed over to get a good look at her view.

“After they talked a bit more, they nodded and walked home.”

“Damnit!” Saki groaned, “So close! They didn’t even sit down.” She started pacing, grumbling complaints.

“No, but they did walk home together.” Saki looked back over to Yugiri with hope in her eyes.

“Did they-”

“They were not holding hands, no.” 

Saki let out a frustrated growl before picking up a rock and throwing it at a tree. It bounced back and smacked her in the head “Double damnit!” 

Sakura made her way over to Saki and made sure she was ok, much to Saki’s unsaid pleasure. 

“We’ll get them next time…” Sakura assured her.

“I hope so.”

 

“So uh...can I join the group?” Tatsumi spoke up, still sprawled out on the ground.


	3. Amusement park pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the absence feat. McBonalds

“Good morning zombies!” Tatsumi roared, entering the room via slamming the door open loudly. The entire group was sitting in the foldable chairs as per usual. Tatsumi strutted to the chalkboard, stopping in front of it before turning to the girls.

“Do you know what day it is!” He yelled. In response the group gave him confused and awkward looks, 

“Decem-” Sakura tried speaking up, only to get shut down immediately as per routine.

“No! It’s vacation day!” 

“Vacation day?” Saki wondered out loud, tilting her head up out of curiosity “What the hell does that mean shades, we hittin up a cruise or something?” Despite everyone’s doubt and scrutiny everyone shared a collective bit of hope that this meant something lavish.

“Yes! You have vacation days do I need to spell it out for you zombies!? Did your ability to read die with you!”

“Saki’s ability to write seems to have.” Lily spoke up offhandedly. 

“Hey can it shrimpy! But we have vacation days?” Tatsumi chuckled at the comment, pushing up his glasses slightly he crossed his arms and laid back against a wall.

“Tch, amauter. Everyone knows idols always have the most luxurious vacations in between shows! We’re talking movies! Saunas! First class air travel to foreign countries, yeah!” With each point Tatsumi crouched down more until he finished by jumping in the air. “Isn’t that right former idols!”

“We did nothing like that?” Ai said confused, “It...sounds nice, too good to be true actually.”

“Ah. Well, it should. Because we definitely can’t do any of that.” A collective sigh rang out through the group as once again Tatsumi disappointed them, an often occurrence.

“God damn it shades.” Saki sighed, holding her forehead in shame “Why bring any of this up if we can’t do none of it!?”

“Because we’re going to the amusement park instead you impatient zombies!” Tatsumi roared back, “I was getting to that part!”

“Amusement park?” Junko wonders outloud. 

“Oh fun!” Lily says, “Man it feels like forever since I’ve been to one!”

“Probably was considering your too short to go on any of the rides.” Saki smirked. Sakura sighed, her job as mediator never ending. 

“No fighting please...at least until we get to the park.” she cried.

“I guess it’s been awhile since I’ve been to one too…” Ai mused, scratching her head as she tried digging up the memory. 

“I don’t mean to interrupt, but what is an amusement park specifically?” Yuugiri spoke up politely. Lily smiled widely before jumping to her feet, before she could explain Tatsumi cut her off.

“Lily no! Your banned from explaining anything to Yuugiri.”

“Aw what, why!?”

“You tried explaining emojis to her a week ago, and I will never sleep the same again with what Yugiri asked me…” He shuddered, “Sakura!”

“Ah-Yes!?”

“Give Yugiri a quick run down while everyone get ready for a day out!” he points at all of them, there was a moment of pause where no one knew how to respond. 

“...that means now! What’re you zombies waiting for? Me to rot?” He started weeping. Not wanting to be in the same room as him any longer everyone quickly left, witht Sakura quickly trying to explain to Yugiri where they were heading. Just as they left, Saki lagged behind standing in the door frame as she looked at Tatsumi grinning.

“That was good acting right? We really looked surprised right?” She looked eagerly at him as he adjusted his glasses again. He smiled mischievously back at her,

“Heh heh, yeah, they won’t suspect THAT WE PLANNED THIS THE OTHER NI-OW”

“Be quiet if you don’t want the whole prefecture to hear you! Idiot!” Saki huffed, holding her fist away from Tatsumi’s now aching chin. 

“Saki come on, if you don’t hurry up I’m making you wear our matching hoodies!” Sakura called from beyond the room.

“...still gonna wear them…” Saki mumbled as she headed out.

 

The car ride was at least something to look forward too. After everyone piled into the van it didn’t take long for it to descend into chaos. Pushing, shoving, squid theft, etc.

“Tatsumi! Tatsumi! Tae’s eating my squid!”

“Tatsumi we need new seat belts, mine isn’t working.”

“Yes it is, your just putting it in backwards!”

“Tatsumi how long is the ride!?”

“Tatsumi do you have games on your ph-”

“Alright everyone be quiet!” Tatsumi finally snapped, “It’s gonna be a half hour trip so no complaining, why do I take you guys ANYWHERE?” He stressed, pulling out of the houses driveway. He began to ramble under his breath about his hair turning grey with stress. There was a short pause in the van, a brief moment for everyone to catch their breaths before Lily broke that silence.

“Tatsumi can we get McBonalds?”

“We’re not getting McBonalds.” He answered politely.

“But you promised!”

“Wha-When did I promise McBonalds!?”

“It’s true, you promised us last night.” Sakura chimes in.

“Sakura you're supposed to be on my side!?”

“Haha! See? Sakura’s calling you out too!”

“”Grah! What is it with you kids and unhealthy fast food! That stuff will put you in the grave faster than anything else!” Tatsumi exclaimed. Saki leaned over to Ai and whispered

“Aren’t we already dead? Like, would that actually have an affect on us?”

“Your...not really concerned are you? We’re dead.” She whispers back. Though seeing Saki’s serious wrought with concern she realized how serious Saki was.

“Alright we can go to McBonalds...Once.” Tatsumi relents under Lily’s demands. A chorus of cheers breaks out in the van.

“Just this once! It’s not healthy and I’m not made of money!”

“Is that why Tatsumi doesn’t have airpods? Because he smells like broke.” 

“Everyone’s getting milkshakes except you now Lily.” Tatsumi fires back without missing a beat. 

“Wha-no! Please!? Please please please-” She continues to repeat herself for the next five minutes before Tatsumi pulls into the chain restaurants drive through, and agrees to her demands out of a necessity to hear the person on the speaker. A little later, with everyone happy they were back on the road, listening to pop music. They went almost a whole minute without a problem.

“...”

“...what’s wrong.” Tatsumi asked. He could tell something was wrong from the misplaced silence.

“Nothing...much.” Sakura answered from the back.

“Do I need to stop the van?”

“No.”

“Yes!” Saki cut in,’

“Hrgggr.” Tae chimed in, Saki thanked her for that.

“What happened? Just tell me!”

“We...can’t.”

“Why!?”

“You’ll get angry!”

“I CAN BE PERFECTLY CALM!” There was a short pause after this, “Ok...I can see where your coming from. But, if it’s a serious problem I need to know.”

“Saki got stuck in the seat.”

“You promised not to tell him!”

“How did you-”

“Your halfway in the cushions! He would be able to tell by looking in the mirror!”

“Not true!”

“No really, how did you manage that!?” The bickering continued for the rest of the trip, making a small break to untangle Saki from back seats. Tatsumi wasn’t sure how she did it. Saki wasn’t sure either. No one did actually, not even Junko, and she watched the whole thing unfold.

Tatsumi promised to get his van checked for any supernatural spirits before taking off again. Luckily the rest of the ride went off mostly without a hitch, aside from the odd complaint or two, but nothing outside the usual. Finally making it to their destination Tatsumi parked the van in the crammed parking lot, resting his head against the steering wheel as he turned the engine off.

“It’s over...thank god.” he sighed, “Now everyone out, we’re gonna have so much fun!”

“Tatsumi Saki got stuck again.” 

“Shrimpy you snitch!”

“This...isn’t what I signed up for.” Tatsumi sighed, before unbuckling himself and getting out of the car.

“Thank goodness, it was getting stuffy in there.” Yugiri commented stepping out.

“I’ll say, way too crammed. Even with Saki embedded in her seat.” Ai hopped out after her.

“Personally I’m just happy to be here. Every second near the van…” Junko shudders when she steps out, eyeing the van with contempt and fear. Sakura comes out after her, stretching loudly “Ah! I feel more like a mummy then a zombie right now!”

“Woah! Your a mom Sakura?” Lily asks, coming up behind her.

“Wha-no?”

“Grrhgh!” Tae exclaims, helpfully.

“Yeah Tae, I was wondering the same thing! When did you become a mom Sakura?”

“Wait-no, I’m not-”

“Did you cheat on Saki? Or-” Lily gasps, “-Sakura did you and Saki have a kid without telling anyone!” Sakura was beet red at the comment, fumbling with her words at this point,

“I-uh-wha? N-no? I-we’re just.” deep inhale “We’re not married!”

Lily’s expression falls, dissapointed by this revelation “Oh...on the bright side I didn’t miss any proposal.” 

“We’re not dating either!?”

“Jeez,” Ai shakes her head “What is it with you guys and trying to get people together?” A short, awkward silence fell over the group at the mention. No one wanted to say the wrong thing.

“...”

“...”

“...So Tatsumi how should we get Saki out now?”


End file.
